The War
by Angel of Fire1
Summary: Set after "The Others", a member of the team has turned to the evil side, but it's not who you'd expect. *Yaoi* SagexRyo
1. And then there were seven....

_The War_

_Chapter 1-The Beginning _

He yawned, stretching out his limbs in a cat-like manner as he yawned. His lover giggled behind him.

"You're just like a kitty!" the boy exclaimed as he continued giggling.

"It's hard to believe that these two are destined to help save the world." Mia stated as Anubis laughed.

"Yes, it is hard. But you have to admit, though they act childish, they are very skilled warriors." Mia nodded.

"It's hard sometimes, to know that all of my boys could be killed." Anubis nodded.

"I understand. War is a hard thing, especially when a bunch of children are doing the fighting for the lives of millions." Mia nodded.

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing any of them. Even Sage. He's so much happier now, that he's just fun to be around. He's still a little troublemaker, but still, he was a good boy now. It was then that a boy toting a stuffed whale dashed into the room, hiding behind Mia. Moments later, Kento dashed into the room, dripping with water.

"Get back here fish boy! You are SO dead!" Cye giggled behind Mia, knowing that Kento couldn't hit him when he was in the safety zone.

"Ok, what's wrong Kento?" Kento glared at her.

"I wonder! He shoved me into the lake then ran away!" Cye continued giggling as Ryo and Sage began to laugh as well.

"He got you good." Ryo stated as Kento glared at him.

"Don't you start up!" He stated as Sage laughed. Kento glared as Sage who smiled.

"You didn't tell me that I couldn't start up!" He pointed out as Kento sighed.

"Don't get all technical on me wolf boy!" Sage shrugged.

"Well, you didn't." He stated as Rowen dashed into the room.

"Quick guys, we have to go! They're here…" Ryo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Come on Sage…" Ryo stated as Sage nodded, grabbing his armor off the table and calling it onto himself. Ryo did the same, as they turned to Rowen.

"Ok, where are they?" Rowen waited to regain his breath before speaking.

"Down in the field. But Ryo I really don't know if you should come…" He muttered, as Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm the leader here!" He stated as Rowen sighed.

"I still don't think you should come." Ryo ignored him as he turned to Sage.

"Come on, hurry up everyone. We have to get going before it comes to the house and harms Mia or something."

"Too late for that…" Rowen muttered as Ryo turned to him on confusion.

"What do you mean by that Rowen?" Ryo asked as Rowen shook his head.

"You wanted to come, you'll see." He retorted as Ryo sighed.

"Ok. Let's go." Nodding the other warriors followed their leader as he led them to the field that Rowen had seen them in. Rowen gulped slightly, not knowing how Ryo would take everything. Finally they reached the field, and immediately Ryo went into shock.

"Blaze!" He screamed out as he realized that his cat was what Rowen had been talking about.

"Let Blaze go!" He screeched as he noted that Blaze was imprisoned in a well-crafted bamboo cage. Ryo quickly raised his swords as he prepared to attack.

"Flare. Up. NOW!" He screamed, but his attack hit nothing as he realized that the demons and Blaze were long gone.

"Nooo!!!!" He shouted as he fell to his knees, banging his fists on the ground. Not his only father figure! Not his Blaze! How dare any person stoop to the low of capturing a tiger?

"Ryo?" A soft voice asked as he ignoring his lover, and continued pounding his fists into the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Damn it! Why did they have to take Blaze? Why?" He cried out as Sage sighed. Carefully the blonde knelt down next to Ryo, wrapping his arm around their leaders shoulder.

"We'll get him back Ryo. I don't care if I have to give myself up to see him back. I'll do it." Ryo shook his head.

"No Sage. We'll go together, and we'll kill the bastard behind this! And then we'll take Blaze back and I'll never let him out of my site again! Kinda like I do with you." Sage smiled. Ryo was over-protective, but Sage did manage to escape his watchful eyes every once on awhile.

"Come on Ryo, let's go home and try to think of a way to get him back, Ok?" Ryo nodded as he leaned on Sage for support. He was too mentally wiped to even stand on his own.

"Come to bed love. I know you're worried about Blaze, but he's a strong cat and I'm sure he's fine." Ryo nodded as he crawled into the bed and curled up to Sage. The blonde smiled as he pulled Ryo practically on top of him. Even after being separated from his family for months, he still was used to having warmth of a body on or nearly on him. He had slept with the pups practically on top of him, and Ryo had slept lying on Blaze, so together they had developed the perfect sleeping pattern between them.

"Sleep Ryo. Rid yourself of the human worries and fall into the land of the sleeping." Sage stated as Ryo nodded.

"I like that idea…" He stated groggily as he fell into a light sleep atop his lover.

~*~*~*~

Sage snuck out of Ryo's view, as always, as he practiced his skills and strengths against that of a stump. Yet, the last thing he expected was Blaze to calmly come out before him.

"Blaze! You escaped! You're all right! Ryo's going to be so happy!" Sage cried out as he reached out to wrap his arms around the tiger's neck, and instead sharp teeth clamped down on his arm. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Blaze!" He cried out in pain as the tiger growled at him, realizing his arm. Sage clung onto his one weak spot, breathing harshly in pain. The arm he had nearly lost a few months prior was now throbbing in pain, blood pouring down his wounds. Blaze slowly walked away as a rustling in the bushes forced Sage to turn his attention to something else. In the forest stood a man dressed in a kimono, Blaze standing at his side.

"Blaze, how could you do this to Ryo?" The tiger said nothing as Sage shook his head. He was starting to feel faint… and dizzy. Gasping, he stepped back and failed to catch himself with his back foot as he fell onto his rear.

"Do you like my pet?" The man asked as Sage looked up, the man's features blurring in his vision.

"He's Ryo's. Not yours. And Blaze is not a pet. He's more human then someone who would stoop to the low of taking a cat to get to the Ronins." Sage stated as finally the blood loss overtook him and he fell to the ground in a haze of black.

~*~*~*~

Sage moaned as he came to, his eyes opening slowly as pain rushed into his arm. He yelped in pain as his eyes shot open and realization dawned on him.

"Sage! What happened?" Ryo asked as Sage shook his soar head.

"I was attacked…"

"I know! But by what?" Sage took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if telling Ryo was the best idea in the world.

"Umm… Ryo, there's this man who I don't know, I suppose that he can control animals… but he sent Blaze after me. Blaze attacked me, and eventually I fainted from blood loss." Ryo's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" He murmured as Sage shook his head.

"I'm sorry love." Sage stated, wincing as he sat up. What fond memories this brought back. He sighed. Not another totaled arm…

"Ryo, it's just a spell or something like that. I'm sure this is all a mistake, and we'll go there, and we'll kick his ass, and we'll get Blaze back, and everything will be all right. I swear it will." Ryo nodded as he sat at the end of the bed, again trying not to cry. Never in his life had he truly been separated from Blaze, and now to have his "father" being taken and to have him attack the one other person that Ryo loved more then life, well he really didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

"Come on Ryo, don't have a mental breakdown on me. We really need you to be strong. You are our leader after all, and I don't know if I can fight for a bit. I mean, I need both hands for my sword…" Ryo sighed. The last thing he needed was for his healer to get hurt.

"It's ok Sage. I'll be all right, really. I just want to find that guy and strangle his scrawny little neck so that I can laugh at him and get Blaze back." Sage nodded.

"I understand Ryo. Come on, it's late." Ryo glanced over at the clock, and sure enough it was past 12. He's never get how Sage could know the time to such a wide extent, and not be able to read the clock. Ahh, one of lives mysteries. Smiling softly, Ryo nodded and complied, as he crawled into the bed alongside his boyfriend. Sage smiled and used his free arm to pull Ryo close to him. Ryo smiled. Gods he felt so loved when he was around the blonde.

"My Sagey…" Ryo murmured sleepily as Sage smiled and graced the boy's forehead with a gentle kiss.

"Yes, I am yours Ryo. And don't you ever forget it." And with those final, soft words, the duo fell asleep even under the undesirable conditions of their current life.

To be continued….


	2. And then there were six....

A/N: I was a bad little girl and I forgot to put the disclaimer on the firs chapter! Heh heh heh *Sweat drop* Well yeah, I think we all know that I don't own the Ronins; I simply like to PLAY with them. And apparently, I like to play with Blaze too…. Well, anyways, they aren't mine. And please don't hurt me for forgetting in the first chapter! Well, ja and good reading!

The moment Sage awoke, Anubis was at his side, handing him a painkiller. Sage glared at the older man and turned his head away. He had been knocked out one to many times with one of those, and he wasn't going to fall prey to it's evil again. Anubis sighed.

"Sage, take the painkiller. It's not going to kill you." Sage shook his head like a child.

"I don't like 'em…" He muttered as the other man shook his head, red hair swishing around him.

"I know you don't. But it's either you take it or be in pain."

"No."

"Fine, I'll leave. But when you start really hurting, I'll be laughing at you." Sage said nothing as the older man left. Moment later, Ryo walked in, his eyes red and swollen.

"Come on Sage, just take the medicine. It'll make you feel better, I swear." Sage glanced at the pill, then at Ryo, and groaned. The last thing he wanted to be was a pain to Ryo when he was already having a hard enough time. Well, at least it wasn't a shot like when he had been at the hospital. Reaching over with his good hand, he took the glass from Ryo, and then realized that taking the pill would be hard. Glancing at Ryo, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, as Ryo laughed, placing the rather large pink pill on the other man's tongue. Sage smiled, took the glass, and swallowed the pill. Almost immediately he felt a wave of dizziness strike him as he leaned back against the head of the bed. Ryo smiled faintly as he climbed on the bed and pulled the drowsy boy into his arms. Sage smiled, resting his head of the feline like boy's chest.

"Just give in Sage. You know that you want to sleep." Sage could only nod as his eyes fluttered and then closed. Ryo grinned as he realized the blonde was asleep, and closed his own eyes. Maybe he'd get some sleep too.

"Why wouldn't they take Sage? What did they want with only Blaze?" Anubis asked as Mia sighed. 

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. What's more important, a cat or an armor?" Ryo's eyes shot open as he gently set his lover down on the bad, minding the arm, then crept over to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Well, I have no idea what it could be."

"Maybe he just likes cats." Kento pointed out as Cye hit him on the head with the stuffed whale.

"Hey! What was that one for?"

"Because you were being silly. No one steals a cat that wears a mystical armor from the group of mystical armor bearers just because he wants a kitty! He has to have something that he wants, through Blaze." Rowen sat in the chair, listening contentedly to the conversation, trying to analyze what the others were saying.

"Maybe it's a warning." He finally said, as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean Rowen?" Mia asked softly as Rowen ran his fingers through indigo locks.

"Well, maybe he took Blaze for a reason. And he hurt Sage as a warning to us. Well, not really to us, but to Ryo. I mean, who else could he be after? I mean, Ryo has the strongest armor, can call inferno. And look, Sage is his boyfriend, which one of us does he specifically hunt down and have Blaze attack? Sage. I mean, I was outside at the range, Mia was in the garden. So why would he chose Sage over me? Or over Cye who was at the lake? I think Sage got hurt because his ties with Ryo. I think that this person, or these people that have Blaze, want Ryo. And they're doing any means necessary to get him." Mia sighed as she played with the hem of her shorts. She hated to say it, but most likely the strategist was correct.

"Well, I know this is going to sound odd, but are you even sure it's the dynasty? I mean, they dynasty tends to be too stupid to think something over and plan something so well. I mean this looks like the works of someone with a brain." Ryo stumbled back from the door as he looked over at the sleeping blonde. Sage was hurt because of him? Blaze was… evil, because of him? He shook his head rapidly. Rowen was wrong. It couldn't be that they were after him! He was just a little orphan that just happened to be chosen to fight for the good. Why else would they want him? Though he was kind of relieved that they were after him. He couldn't bare the thought that they would have taken Sage from him. Though now he had to think. Rowen said that it was probably a warning. Meaning next time they wouldn't be as lucky. But did that mean that someone would take Sage? He shuddered. No, he was wrong. Everything would turn out fine. He'd get Blaze back, Sage would heal, they'd defeat the dynasty, and everything would be ok.

"Ryo, what are they talking about?" Ryo glanced up at the voice to see Sage sitting up, clutching his head.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, now why are they saying that the people after me to get to you? The man who was with Blaze wasn't with the dynasty. He was wearing a kimono… I don't know how he was able to control Blaze. I think he can use animal magic or something. Or maybe he corrupts them to do his bidding. I really don't know, but he's not from the dynasty."

"Sage, you mean that you saw the person that was controlling Blaze." The blonde nodded.

"Of course. I yelled at him." Ryo laughed.

"That's my boy." He stated as Sage grinned happily.

"But Ryo, do you really think that they're going to take me because they want to get to you?" Ryo shrugged.

"I have no idea Sage, no idea at all." Sage sighed. This was not faring well for their team.

"Ryo, Sage, did you hear the entire conversation?" Both boys looked up at Mia, blushing in unison.

"Uh, maybe?" Sage stated as Mia sighed.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to scare you two. But, seeing as you already know… Sage, we want you to stay here if we ever have to go out, all right? I'm always going to be here with you, and then the others will all go out and fight if the need arises, Ok?" Sage groaned an annoyance, but nodded.

"Fine, but you know that I'd rather be fighting alongside the others!"

"Yeah, with your shredded arm and the fact that you can't carry your sword, having you fight would be a simply splendid idea!"

"Mia what are you on? That would be terrible." Ryo muttered.

"Ryo, it's called sarcasm." Mia said flatly, as Ryo blushed.

"Uh… yeah." Mia shook her head.

"Well, it's lunch time, so why don't you two come down, and we cal talk about it over food? Anubis cooked a lot, but then again, he always does." Sage and Ryo nodded, as Ryo helped his drowsy lover out of the bed and kept him from falling as he rose on wobbly legs. Quickly the trio made their way to the kitchen as Ryo helped seat Sage and then took his own. He sighed, noting in discomfort that the ever-present form of Blaze was no longer resting at his feet. Slowly he ate his food, nothing that Sage was doing the same. It was then there was a loud crash outside, as Mia glanced up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check up on that." Anubis nodded.

"I'll come to." The duo rose as they exited the room.

"I wonder what that could have been…" Rowen stated as the others shrugged.

"Guys! Come here! Quick!" Mia cried out as all of them leapt up, sans Sage.

"Love, stay here." Ryo stated as Sage nodded, remaining seated as he watched the other yank out their armors and run to where they scream had come from. 

"Where is she…?" Kento muttered as the four glanced around, each looking for any sign of Mia or Anubis. 

"Over there!" Cye cried out as all of them looked to where he was pointing. Anubis was in armor that none of them really knew he had, Mia behind him as he defended her against a swarm of dynast soldiers.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? When did Anubis have an armor?"

"Well, he knew about ours before we got them. Maybe he's had it and he simply hasn't told." Rowen stated as the others nodded.

"Well, more importantly then talking, maybe we should be helping." Cye pointed out as the others nodded, as they ran off to fight the soldiers. Anubis smiled when they arrived, thankful for their help. Evening the odds, it only took but a few moments for the army to have been destroyed.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Ryo stated with a grin, as Mia smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Now, Anubis, explain this armor thing of yours." Ryo stated as they all removed their armors.

"Well, I've had my armour since I was around your age, because like you, it…"

"RYO!!!" Ryo jerked back towards the house.

"Sage…" He muttered. He knew he shouldn't have left the blonde alone! But they defeated all the soldiers…

Ryo immediately bolted back to the house and into the kitchen to see it empty, the table overturned, the precisely made meal spilled across the floor.

But no Sage…

"Damn it! Sage, where are you…" He muttered as he ran up the stairs, glancing around their room to see no sign of his lover. Growling in frustration, he stormed out of the room and right into Mia.

"Ryo, he's not here." She stated solemnly as Ryo fell to the floor on his knees.

"But… we did find this." Ryo glanced up at her, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She knelt next to him as she handed him Sage's armor orb, along with a note taped to it. Ryo tightened his grip around Sage's armor before finally reading the letter to himself.

_Oh dear. It seems you have nothing left. And I have it all. I warned you, yet you left him all alone. Poor little thing. At least I'll take care of him, something you failed in. And I thought the Sanada's were known for their cunningness and intelligence. I suppose you proved me wrong. But then again, you wouldn't be the first Sanada to prove to be useless. Oh well. Till later, little samurai._

_ _

__And Ryo's tears fell.

To be continued….

A/N: Yes, I am evil. And I am aware that I am torturing Ryo and being very not nice. But torturing him has become a favorite pastime of mine lately. Well, ja!__


	3. The plot thickens....

bond Normal bond 2 97 2001-11-11T23:22:00Z 2001-11-11T23:22:00Z 3 1016 5796 48 11 7117 9.3821 4.5 pt 2 2 

            Moaning, soft violet eyed fluttered open, as Sage glanced around his surroundings. 

            "Where am I?" He asked softly, as he tried to figure out whose room he was in. 

            "I see your finally awake."

            "Wha…?" Sage asked as he glanced around in a failed attempt to find out the location of the speaker.

            "Who are you? And what do you want with my Ryo?" Sage demanded, still scanning the room for the person. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he jumped, swiftly turning to face the one talking.

            "You are the one that turned White Blaze on us and had him hurt my arm!" Sage cried out, immediately recognizing the kimono clad figure. The man smiled.

            "Oh yes, that. I'm sorry about it, but I do believe it was the only way to get my point across."

            "Would it have killed you to write a note and have me deliver it?" the man laughed softly.

            "But, my dear, you cannot read. How would you be able to deliver it?" Sage rolled his eyes.

            "Oh, come on. Ryo can read it, and I know you took me just to get to him." Sage pointed out as the man smiled.

            "Astute of you to notice. Indeed it is him I am after. You are just a means of getting what I want."

            "So basically, I'm a bargaining toy." 

            "Of sorts. You are what you think you are." 

            "You know, you are never going to get Ryo." Sage pointed out, as the man sighed.

            "Yet I already have the things that matter to him the most. His father, and his boyfriend. Ahh, if only he wasn't born a Sanada, then I wouldn't even have to do this." 

            "Then why do you? What does it matter what he is?" Sage demanded as the man rolled his eyes.

            "That knowledge is more then you can handle."

            "Says who?"

            "Me."

            "Hhn…." Sage muttered as he finally took the time to glance over his captor. The man was fairly attractive, with thick black hair tied in a braid, and slanted amber eyes. The kimono he worse was a light, pastel blue, with gold markings covering the lower half and stemming upwards.

            "What do they symbolize?" Sage asked gently, as the man turned and looked at him in confusion.         

            "What?"

            "The markings on your kimono. What do they mean?" The man glanced down.

            "They're the symbol of my clan."

            "Which clan? Ryo's told me about many, but I really don't recognize it." The man said nothing.

            "I cannot say."

            "Oh." Sage murmured as he laid back down on the bed, watching his arm carefully. The room was well furnished, the bed laden with layers of silk sheets, the walls covered in masterfully crafted oil paintings, and finely carved oak chairs and tables were scattered around the room. Thinking silently for a moment, Sage's eyes widened as he turned to the man.

            "You, your from the Hamiboshi (That is SO made up…. He he he, I'm an idiot…) clan! You were the sworn enemies of the Sanada's, and you are the ones who can control animals! That's how you could get Blaze to hurt me!"

            "You're a wise one. Indeed, I am. Apparently your lover has taught you well."

            "Damn straight." Sage muttered as the man chuckled.

            "I really don't want to hurt your lover, but I have to. We thought the last Sanada died with his father, but we were wrong."

            "You don't want to hurt him, yet you are going to."

            "Yes. I must. An initiation into the samurai status."

            "So my lover must die so you can become a samurai?" Sage demanded.

            "Indeed."

            "You… you bastard!" He cried out as the man rolled his eyes.

            "Oh shove it. I don't care about the life of your boyfriend, nor do I care about your feelings when I kill him. I do what I must, and nothing you say or do can stop me." In one swift motion, the wolf-child leapt up and at the man, knocking him on his back.

            "You will not touch my Ryo, got it? I don't care if I have to kill you to stop you, believe me, I will. It's not as if I haven't done so before." Sage cried out as a large mass of fur knocked him off the other man, and slammed him into the wall.

            "Aww fuck…." Sage muttered, trying to stay conscious.

            "Mess with me, and I'll bring your family in to play. Got it?" 

            "You wouldn't." Sage growled, swallowing the blood that began to fill his mouth.

            "Watch me. Now, go to sleep." The man whispered, as he slammed his foot into Sage's temple, sending the boy into utter oblivion.

                                    ~*~*~*~

            "Ryo, calm down. We'll get him back, don't you worry." Ryo sniffled and said nothing. They didn't know what he knew. Hamiboshi… They had gone after his family before. They had killed his father, and abandoned him in the forest, thinking he'd die or be eaten by a wild creature. And now they knew he was alive… And they had his Sagey… and Blaze. They were slowly taking apart his life at the seam; the only things that held him together… and then they'd destroy him.

            "They have him…"

            "Who Ryo?" Mia asked softly as Ryo wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

            "The Hamiboshi…. They have him. Both of them." Mia turned to Rowen, a puzzled look in her eyes.

            "Who's that?" She mouthed as Rowen shrugged.

            "Ryo, who are you talking about? Who has Blaze and Sage?" Rowen asked softly as Ryo sighed.

            "The Hamiboshi clan. Sworn rivals of the Sanada's…" Rowen tossed a puzzled look at Mia, who shrugged.

            "Well, if you know who has them, why don't I hop on the computer and see if I can find out their location?"

            "They're everywhere." Ryo sighed, as Mia glanced down.

            "Well, I could still try."

            "You could track him with the armour…." Kento stated until he looked at Ryo's hand, which held Sage's armor tightly in its palm.

            "Never mind…" He muttered as the others nodded.

            "Well, we'll get him back somehow. Anyways, Ryo, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, what use is there in having a hostage if they're dead?" Ryo shrugged.

            "I suppose you're right." He muttered as Anubis smiled.

            "Exactly, now why don't we all get some rest, and maybe an idea'll come to us when we get up." The group nodded in agreement.

            "Come on, off to bed."

                                    ~*~*~*~

            Ryo tossed restlessly in his sleep, groaning to himself. He couldn't sleep without Sage… It didn't feel right. And he couldn't get comfortable on regular pillows. They held nothing on his lover. His failed attempt at sleep was startled, by a soft rapping at his window. Curious, Ryo climbed soundlessly out of bed, and walked over to the glass. To his surprise, a note was blowing in the wind, attached by a dagger to the windowpane. Quickly opening the window, he reached out and grabbed it, along with the dagger, which turned out to actually be a cooking knife. The one Sage had been using when he had been taken. And it had blood smeared on it…

            Fear pulsated through his mind at the mere thought that something could have happened to Sage. Quickly he ripped open the envelope, and yanked out the note, scanning over it. With wide eyes, he pulled the window open even more, and slid out, leaving the note on the floor of their room.

                        To be continued….

A/N: Ok, sorry that took so long, but my disk that had every story I've ever written on it broke, so I've lost everything. And in my little depression, fic writing was lost… anyways; I'll try to write quicker next time! Well, ja!

~Angel


End file.
